Jack Van Burace and Ka Dingel Fairy Tale Style
by Black Fenril
Summary: It's just a dumb story I made up for a fairy tale in English class. I love it. Read and review, please!


Cassandra Gilland

10/13/06

Jack Van Burace and Ka Dingel

One fine morning, Jack Van Burace woke up to the unnecessary loudness of his mother's voice. She was telling him to get his butt out of bed and to sell the Black Fenril sword he had in hanging in his room. This irked him because his Black Fenril was rare and also because it would interrupt his sword fighting lessons for a while because he did not have another one. It kind of embarrassed him also because he had had his best friend, Rudy, over. He went as crimson as Rudy's eyes. He then told Rudy to go home and then he set out to go sell his beloved Black Fenril sword.

He first came across a mysterious looking man outfitted in a black trench coat with his hood up. This man kind of creeped Jack out but he was determined to get the money that his mother (and he) needed.

"Um, excuse me…" Jack said to the black cloaked man.

"What?" the man inquired to him, as if he were a cat.

"Er, would you like to buy my Black Fenril sword?" he hoped to Zephyr, the Guardian of Hope, that the man would say yes.

But his hope deceived him. The man hunched up his back, hissed, then ran off.

Apparently, he didn't want the sword. This irked Jack even further, for he was NOT having the Friday the 13th he wished he was having.

He went into town. The town he knew as Adlehyde. He reminisced. He hadn't been here since he was 8 years old. The town that everybody knew and loved; this was the only kingdom town left on Filgaia, and the inhabitants of Adlehyde and it's castle's were desperately trying to protect it.

Jack walked into the pub, humming 'It's Better If You Do" by Panic! At the Disco to himself. He sat himself down at the bar stool and ordered a glass of water.

Then a flaxen haired girl walked in. She had medium blonde hair and emerald green eyes that probably showed a sparkle when she was pleased. Jack thought that this girl was pretty, so he walked up to her and said hello.

"Um, hello, sir..." the girl greeted back at him, nodding. "I'm Cecilia, and I have something I want to sell to you… or maybe even trade with you…" the girl, now dubbed as 'Cecilia', said, taking out a blue hued crystal that pulsated like a heart in her hands.

Jack looked at the crystal. It wasn't gella (Filgaian currency) but, still, it could probably go for a nice price at the Item Shop on the other side of town. Jack unsheathed his Black Fenril sword. "Would you trade that blue crystal for this scimitar? I can't find anybody who will buy it from me."

Cecilia smiled briefly, and then said, "Yes, of course, Mr.…?"

"Van Burace. The name's Jack Van Burace," Jack said, introducing himself.

Cecilia smiled again, then handed him the blue crystal. "This crystal is called the Tear Drop. Be careful with it. Don't break it either…"

Jack smiled back to her, the flipped the sword in his hand so that he was holding the blade, the hilt of it extended out so Cecilia could take it. She took it, bowed to him, and then walked out of the pub, onto her life as a Dream Chaser.

Jack also walked out of the pub. _The Tear Drop… that name seems familiar somehow._ Then Jack slapped himself on the forehead._ Of course! The Tear Drop… that girl was the Innocent One! Guardians, why the Hades didn't I know that? I should treat this crystal with care… it's the only link to the Guardians Filgaia has left… _

Jack walked out the Adlehyde gates, and then began walking toward the Mountain Pass. The other type of fighting he knew was Fargaian sorcery, the kind that Lina Inverse, the chick from 'Slayers' uses.

He decided to become a Dream Chaser and leave his life in Surf Village. But, oh, no, with his hand clenched around the Tear Drop, he tripped; fell flat on his face, breaking the Tear Drop over in the process.

Jack scrambled to his feet, thinking, _Oh, Ione Paua, oh, crap, and crapcrapcrapCRAAAAP!!! _

The remaining shards of the Tear Drop began to glisten red, getting absorbed into the ground. The ground cracked, and out of it came a tower that just climbed, climbed and climbed. It never seemed to stop. Then after reaching above the clouds, it stopped the huge, beige colored tower that Jack knew well enough to be the forbidden tower of Ka Dingel.

Jack just stood there for a second, processing what just happened and gaping at it at the same time. "What the…"

With that, Jack entered the tower, the Courage Rune (which I had failed to mention earlier, please forgive me for my shortcoming) clutched tightly in his hand.

6 hours later, he found a huge thingy that looked like it had been left alone for a thousand years or something. He stepped onto the platform, oblivious to what will happen.

The TELEPORTER activated, splitting Jack in half to teleport him the land everybody knows (well, maybe not everybody) as Malduke, the colony on the New Moon that was founded 1000 years ago.

Jack stepped around Malduke for a couple minutes. "So much for the darn 'Golden Goose egg', I'm gonna find the 'Golden Juggernaut' sword!!!" Jack was truly arrogant right now. And a couple minutes later, when he actually found the sword, he was arrogant beyond belief. He tossed the gold-bladed rapier from hand to hand, testing its agility. Jack smiled in satisfaction.

After that, he was attacked by a big giant thing. "FEE FI FO FUM!! I SMELL… Jack Van Burace? Dude, that's random!"

Jack was a little taken aback at the comment. "What the…"

The giant unsheathed his katana, and stuck Jack through the stomach with it. That wasn't what killed him, though. He stepped back from the giant, clutching the Giant's katana's blade. He stumbled off the cliff, which just happened to have pointed rocks at the bottom.

END


End file.
